Amy's First Job
by ChipGaiaxX17
Summary: Amy is in desperate need for a job to get money and Sonic has one right for her. Short Oneshot. :)
1. Chapter 1

"What? I just turned 18 a week ago and now I have to get a job? It's not fair. I don't even need one." moaned Amy as she gently kicked the side of the table chair. Her birthday was not met with much good news. It turned out that things such as students loans and taxes existed all of a sudden and she found that she had no money to pay for any of it leading to the second night in a row with no television. Her friends were there at her house too with the intention to get her a job that she could accomplish well at despite her non-cooperative attitude. It was all new to her.

"We all have to get one as we get older Amy. That's life. I mean at first my job at Press Garden was difficult because my flames kept burning all the paper but it all worked out when they sent me to manage all the machines. Silver taught me how to repair them and now this job keeps me afloat." said Blaze who was one of Amy's best friends. Cream and Sally was also there.

"Mr Sonic has a job as a chilli dog vendor by the way." added Cream. "I don't like them but my mom bought Vector one and he said it was the best thing he ever tasted!" Amy's eyes lit up.

"Wait a second. Me and Sonic working together? Every day? Yes! YES YES! Where is he? I need to sign up right now! yelled Amy which made all three of the girls look at each other with nervous glances.

"I'm pretty sure Sonic works alone. He's always been that quite of guy really. He runs through the whole of town selling those chilli dogs. I don't think you would be able to keep up with him" said Sally truthfully but according to Amy's reaction, she might as well have personally insulted her.

"I've kept up with Sonic my entire life I have you know. I'll show you Sally. Me and him. Working side by side. I can just imagine him teaching me all of the stuff while holding my hands and..." Amy drifted off and Blaze had to cause a small flame to capture her attention again. Sally shrugged.

"This will be interesting." Sally said with a smirk.

After around 10 minutes of the three trying to convince Amy not to pursue the path to Sonic, they ultimately failed and they found themselves right in front of a cart where Sonic was handing out three juicy looking chilli dogs.

"SONIC!" cried out Amy and Sonic immediately jumped in fright as Amy pushed her way in front of the queue.

"Woah Amy! What are you doing here?" fumbled Sonic as he regained composure from the terror that was Amy's surprise.

"I'm working here now. Where do I start?" immediately responded Amy and Sonic looked as if he had just suffered from another fright from her.

"Well that's nice I guess but I really like to do this alone. I'm the blue blur. Anyone else would be dragging me down you know?" he replied but it seemed as if Amy had heard absolutely none of this. She walked to the behind of the cart and placed a spare hat on her signifying her as a vendor. Sonic rubbed the back of his head but smiled shortly after.

"You look kinda good in that." Sonic said flirty and he winked at her slightly. Amy screamed in joy and started singing "I love you Sonic" until Sonic gently put his hand to her mouth to make her quiet.

"If you work here then I'll have to show you the ropes. Now first get a bun from that compartment. We will practice on your friends because I take great pride in having the best chilli dogs in the world. And yes of course I've been across the world. In less than a second actually." Amy nodded and took a bun out of it. Cream, Blaze and Sally didn't look very willing to take part but one glance from Amy made sure they weren't going to get out of it. Sonic giggled as Amy struggled to put the hot dog on the cooker. She kept burning one side of it or dropping it on the ground completely.

"Sorry Sonic. This is super hard." she said sadly but Sonic gently put his hands onto hers and guided it to the other hot dogs.

"Let's do it together if you want." he said softly and the words melted into her ear making her moan slightly. With Sonic's help, she made three perfect chilli dogs for her friends who didn't seem to be that grateful at all as Blaze took no bite but gave a small thanks as she insisted she would eat it later.

"Wow Sonic you're a great teacher! So did I pass the test. Can I work with you?" Amy said, their hands not letting go.

"Hmmm. Do you really want this job?" Sonic teased and Amy started to utter a list of reasons, most of them including how hot the hedgehog was.

"In short, Yes. In long, Absolutely Sonic! Thanks so much. My hero." she said as she smiled gratefully.

"By the way..." Sonic rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I can't pay you until 3 months." Amy's smile became a frown and she gasped.

"So all of this was completely pointless then?" screamed Amy, her eyes twitching in rage.

"Well... You get to work with me. Sonic! The fastest thing alive! Doesn't that count for anything?" bumbled Sonic.

"It does. It makes me the luckiest girl in the world!" she replied.

End

A/N: That was my first fanfiction! So cool. I'd like some constructive criticism as I want to make more darker and longer fanfictions in the future. Thanks for reading!


	2. Plz Read Update

Do people want me to continue this? I only meant it as a short one shot but I can continue and bump up rating for the later parts if you want. Please tell me. I don't want people to find it too short. Thanks for reading (100 views already?) :)


End file.
